Luis Guerra
Father Luis Guerra was a church priest in the Yellow zone. Guerra once oversaw a vast resistance network that battled against Blackwatch and Gentek during the early days of the second outbreak. He is also a confidante and ally of James Heller. Biography Father Guerra was driven to fight evil and motivated primarily by charity and faith. He always showed concern for Heller's safety, no matter the risk to his own wellbeing. When the citizens of Manhattan became aware of Blackwatch's atrocities in the Yellow Zone, Father Guerra is said to have banded up with them and started a resistance movement. During this resistance, the people had succeed in rescuing citizens from Gentek testing. They also stole information from Blackwatch's computer networks and spread anti-Blackwatch information. During this raid, Guerra was horrified by the atrocities he'd witnessed and frustrated by his failure to prevent them, quit the resistance and boarded himself up inside his church. However, convinced by Heller that Blackwatch can be stopped, Guerra supplies him with various useful informations. Once Heller puts an end to Blackwatch's inhumane acitivities in the Yellow Zone, Guerra relocates to the safer Green Zone, further assisting him. The priest also manages to keep in contact with "Athena" (later revealed to be Dana Mercer), who in turn coordinates Guerra. Death While Heller disrupts Alex Mercer's plan to spread the corrupted Whitelight virus (which transforms all affected human beings into Evolved), the latter retaliates by breaking into Guerra's hideout. Although Guerra manages to call Heller, he is interrupted by Mercer's infected intrusion. In an act of courage, Guerra reaches for his shotgun and fires at Mercer's infected wildly, reciting scriptures from the bible. By the time Heller arrives, however, Guerra, sustaining fatal wounds, is found dead. Seeing the father's corpse, Heller breaks down in his knees, and takes the moment to pay his respects. Personality Guerra, although a deeply spiritual man, had no qualms about James Heller killing thousands of Blackwatch and Gentek personnel. He justified it by claiming that stopping the organizations devious experiments performed toward innocent civilians mattered the most. For Heller, Guerra acted as a surrogate father who was always on the lookout for the former sergeant's well-being, both physically and spiritually. The close relationship the duo had maintained is clearly shown when Heller breaks down in his knees after witnessing Guerra's death. Trivia *Given the horizontal shape of the wound on his corpse, it's possible Alex inflicted the killing blow on him. *When questioned about his past prior to becoming a priest, Father Guerra says only that he had a lot of tattoos removed, possibly indicating a rather colorful and violent life. **Guerra also mentioned that his past was far different from his current lifestyle. *The word "Guerra" means war in Spanish, Italian, and Portuguese and may be a reference to his role in the leadership of the resistance efforts. **This could also support the meaning of removing a lot of tattoos, indicating he had a more violent lifestyle in his past. Gallery Guerra CA 3.jpg Guerra CA 2.jpg Guerra CA 1.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Prototype 2 Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased